Beginnings
by oovwee
Summary: A post Voyager story revolving primarily around Tom, B'elanna, and the experiences of being new parents. Follows cannon primarily, but does not occasionally for example, Neelix never left ship. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

As Tom Paris made his way toward the turbo lift on the bridge, his knees almost buckled from his emotions. Not only was he a brand new father, Voyager was going home, someplace he never thought he would see again. As his best friend, Harry Kim, gave him a genuine look of pride for his buddy, Tom entered the turbo lift and watched the bridge slide away as the turbo lift doors closed. In the lift by himself, Tom couldn't help but grin ear to ear. They had done it! Voyager was returning home, something he never thought would happen. When the door opened to the deck with sickbay, Tom couldn't help but jogging the short route to see his new family.

"Ah. Welcome in, dad." Voyager's EMH said sincerely. As the new godfather, he was almost as proud as the two parents. Knowing the new family would need to spend some quality time together, the doctor slid into his office with a grin on his face and began to document the birth.

As proud as Tom had been making his way to sickbay, he had no clue what to do at this point. At that point in time, his wife had never looked as beautiful, even draped in medic blues and face covered with sweat. As Tom slowly took a step toward his wife and daughter, B'elanna looked up from their daughter's face and gave her warmest and most exhausted smile.

Stepping forward, Tom felt like the luckiest man in the world but also a pang of regret. "B'elanna," he began, his voice shaking. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be here."

B'elanna's face softened. "I think you had a pretty good excuse this time, but I'll only let it slide this once, flyboy," she said with her usual mischievous grin. "Besides, do you really think the Doctor wouldn't have recorded something like this? I almost had to keep reminding him of his medical obligations in addition to his proud Godfather status." She couldn't help but notice Tom's distance and gestured with her free hand. "Come here, Tom. She's beautiful."

Tom was anxious and filled with ecstasy at the same time. He inched toward the biobed and sat next to B'elanna. As he was handed their infant, tears came to his eyes. For an instant, he thought back to the Tom Paris that came on Voyager. He was no longer that man, he was better. Softly, he used his index finger to brush Miral's small face and hair. She was perfect in every way, down to the ridges that were the product of her quarter Klingon genetics. He cautiously held the small child closer and looked up at B'elanna, who was beaming with pride. There were so many things he wanted to thank her for but all he could choke out was a small "Thank you."

B'elanna, still beaming with pride, put her arm around Tom. "I have plenty to thank you for as well, flyboy. For starters, I need to thank you for talking me out of removing her Klingon genes. She couldn't be more beautiful in any way." Although her words were meant to make Tom feel better, she could read the worry on his face. Although this frustrated and perplexed her for a time, she tried to figure out what was causing him worry. Suddenly it hit her "You're afraid what's going to happen when we get to Earth, aren't you?" 

Tom, having never been able to lie to B'elanna, looked up. "There's reason enough to court-martial me, B'elanna. I know I'm a changed man, but I don't think Starfleet will understand."

Gently taking Miral from Tom she responded, "Tom, we've all done things on this ship that violate every aspect of Starfleet-from insubordination to ignoring prime directive." B'elanna, as a former Maquis, was also uncertain of her own fate, but was confident in Captain Janeway securing the Maquis a pardon. "Besides, even though you left earth while on rough terms with your father, I'm sure he wouldn't mind pulling a couple strings in Starfleet."

Tom smiled. "I don't even know why I'm thinking about that right now. It won't be until tomorrow that we reach Deep Space Nine. Besides, right now we have bigger problems," he added with a slight grin turning up the corners of his mouth. "We have to convince the Doctor that we're fit to be parents," he stated while watching little Miral sleep.

As if he knew he was being talked about, the good Doctor emerged from his office with a tricorder. "I hate to interrupt, but it's time for a first checkup." He couldn't approach the infant without a smile creasing his face. "I don't mean to show bias, but I think I can declare this little one here the cutest thing in the Alpha Quadrant." After a quick scan with the tricorder, Miral was declared to be in perfect health, as well as an order for B'elanna to get some rest if she wanted to return to the Paris-Torres quarters that evening. As the doctor removed the small infant from weary B'elanna's hands and placing her in a small crib he had replicated earlier, Tom kissed his wife goodnight and although B'elanna insisted she wasn't tired, it wasn't but a few minutes until she slipped into deep sleep. Removing his hand from hers, Tom joined the Doctor in admiring the small bundle of joy.

"So Doc, is there anything I need to know?" Tom asked eagerly.

The doctor, in his ever sarcastic tone replied, "Well, Mr. Paris, I do believe it is a girl."

Tom smiled at the Doctor and was surprised as Captain Janeway entered sickbay with a full cup of coffee. "I thought it would be of the Captain's best interest to investigate this new life form on board." She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee and walked toward the bassinet in the middle of sickbay. As Miral began to stir and join the waking world, Janeway's eyes lit up. "Oh, she's perfect Tom. You should be so proud." Not seeing B'elanna's form on the far biobed she added, "Where's the proud mother?"

"Klingon birth is an interesting thing, Captain." The EMH mused. "During the whole procedure I was glad I am a hologram or else I would be nursing my own wounds. I'm not surprised that she is totally exhausted" Turning to Tom he added. "I hope you appreciate the work it took me to document the event."

The group laughed and Miral looked up and cooed at them. Tom eagerly swept his arms into the small crib and picked up the infant. Both Janeway and the doctor couldn't help but beam with pride for the new father. Janeway moved toward Tom and put a hand on his shoulder, "I never would have believed this a few years ago, Mr. Paris. She will be lucky to have you as a father."

It didn't take long for the senior staff to arrange in sickbay, hovering over the newest member to the Voyager family. Tom was weary of letting Miral be passed around and adored over, but Harry, Neelix, and even Tuvok convinced Tom that allowing social interaction was 'a logical choice'. While gathered, Chakotay gave the good news that Voyager was set to rendezvous with Deep Space Nine by 1400 the next day. After a while longer of nostalgic talk and stories, the majority of the senior staff left, leaving Tom, the Doctor and the sleeping B'elanna once again. Tom stifled a yawn while rocking Miral back to sleep and the Doctor suggested he retire to his quarters for the night. Tom refused to leave without B'elanna. The EMH, knowing Tom could rival his half Klingon spouse in stubbornness, convinced those running the transporter room to directly transport B'elanna from her bed in sickbay to the bed her and Tom shared in their quarters. Tom, satisfied with this compromise, cuddled Miral and made the way to what would not be 'home' for very much longer.

After entering their quarters and making sure everything was somewhat tidy and the covers were pulled off the bed, he tapped on his comm badge to authorize B'elanna's transport. Shortly afterwards, B'elanna's sleeping figure materialized on the bed. Although the transport was not considered to be a huge disturbance, B'elanna woke up and looked over as Tom was pulling a comforter up to her chin.

"I was hoping to get you here without bothering you." Tom apologized while pulling his own covers up.

"Well of all the ways I've heard to get a girl into your bed, this has to be the lowest," she said grinning.

"Well if you're here to prevent certain consequences, you're a little late," Tom retorted while nodding toward the small crib by B'elanna's side of the bed decorated with a starship mobile.

B'elanna giggled and let out a deep sigh. "Do you think we're ready, Tom?"

Lieutenant Paris smiled as he responded. "Come on! We've taken on the Borg. How can this be more difficult?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Miral's small shrieks entered the ears of Lieutenant Torres, she let out a slight grumble and pushed Tom. "It's your turn, flyboy. I fed her an hour ago." 

Tom Paris turned to face his wife. "Those things don't stop going off like a phone or something, do they?" he retorted while beginning to pull himself out of bed. He knew he couldn't win a fight against B'elanna, so he didn't even make the effort. "What do you think it is?" 

His wife let out her patented 'up to no good' grin. "Well it's probably a dirty diaper considering she was fed recently. Think you can handle that one?" 

It didn't take but a couple seconds of Tom holding the infant to confirm B'elanna's guess. "I bet you think this is funny," he spat with a playful sneer in his voice. He was actually glad in a way that B'elanna was awake to see him change Miral's diaper, as he had spent some time in the holodeck practicing the proper way to change a diaper. He quickly made the change and held up the infant to B'elanna for approval. 

"Ahh, you've been practicing." B'elanna mused. 

"Well you may practice on your batleth, but I've found something new to practice on the holodeck." 

"Good news for you, flyboy, you won't have to use holodeck time to practice anymore, you've got the real thing waiting here for you." B'elanna responded while removing Miral from Tom's arms and gently rocking her. Looking at the clock and realizing it was only two hours before Tom's duty shift would begin, she noted, "I guess I would consider us 'awake' now?" 

"I suppose so," Tom answered, wiping sleep from his eyes. "I fully suspect we'll have a full day. Will you be up to it?" he asked while placing a tender kiss on B'elanna's cheek. 

"I'm sure the Doctor will keep me from exerting myself all day. He'll probably follow me around if I even think of entering Engineering," she said with a hint of disgust. 

"You know he means well, B'elanna," Tom attempted to comfort her. 

"Oh I do," B'elanna admitted. "But it's hard to deny instinct. Although I must admit that now I have a real reason to make sure I stay healthy," she added while snuggling the small bundle in her arms. 

"It's kind of nice," Tom blurted out without thinking. 

"Nice what?" his wife queried. 

"Seeing you be so affectionate. I feel selfish at times that I get to see this wonderful side of you that no one else does. Most people half a hard time getting past that Klingon attitude when they deal with you, especially if bringing you bad news," Tom finished with a laugh. Although he wasn't sure that was the best thing to admit, he could tell by B'elanna's facial expression that she understood what he was saying without taking it as an insult. 

"And maybe Starfleet will see you as less of a threat with a new family." B'elanna added, mostly in jest, but with a touch of truth to it. "From what I understand, family values are the new 'thing' in Starfleet." 

"Even with that, I don't know if I'll ever make poster boy for Starfleet," Tom replied while zipping up his uniform and putting on his pips. "I wonder if I'll get to keep these," he asked aloud. 

"Don't be silly, Tom. Everything will be alright, you just wait and see." She carefully placed Miral down in the crib and began to head toward the kitchen. "Besides, you'll always be my poster boy," she offered with a grin on her face. 

At that point, the voice of Captain Janeway came over the comm link. "Good morning Paris-Torres clan. I assume you slept well?" the smirk could be heard clearly in her voice. 

"Good enough, Captain," B'elanna responded. "What's our status?" 

"Everything is running perfectly, Lieutenant. There's a mandatory senior staff meeting in 30 minutes. I trust Tom will be there but I was wondering if we needed to plan on patching you in?" 

"I assure I'm well enough to sit through a staff meeting, B'elanna responded. It would be annoying to sit in here and watch you have all the fun." 

"Well I trust on seeing you both there. Janeway out." 

B'elanna shoved a piece of toast into the toaster. The idea of a toaster was very much 20th century, but Tom had insisted they had one. He was certain that the replicator rations would even out to where it would be beneficial. While waiting for the coils to brown the bread, B'elanna went to the bedroom to dig out a non-maternity uniform. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but she didn't really see a reason to replicate a new one, it wasn't like she would be wearing Starfleet uniforms very much longer. Although Tom was likely to receive a nice pardon, Starfleet still seemed bitter about the Maquis members of the crew. She sighed and combed her hair before returning to the kitchen to retrieve her toast. When she walked through, she saw Tom had beaten her to the punch, and had the toast ready for her, just the way she liked it. 

"No one knows how to make my toast like you do," she complimented him with quick kiss. 

"And I know how important it is to keep my half-Klingon happy," Tom sent back with a smile. "What are we going to do with Miral?" 

B'elanna smiled. "I'm sure the senior staff wouldn't mind seeing her. She's sleeping, it will be alright." 

"As long as she stays that way," Tom replied. "I doubt the Captain would really get onto us for this one anyway," he added with a smile. "Maybe she could send us to the brig?"  
Wrapping up the infant and placing her in a stroller some crew members had given them, B'elanna, in typical engineer fashion, ran a mental check list before announcing to Tom they were ready to proceed to the meeting. 

Tom, as always amazed by B'elanna's attempt to be so organized, walked to the door and insisted, "Ladies first." 

"Let's see how earth chooses to remember us," B'elanna said, in nervousness and excitement at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

After being stopped by every crewmember on the way to the briefing room, Tom, B'elanna, and little Miral were the last of the senior officers to gather, for the rest were there early in hopes of seeing the new tyke.

"How are you holding up, Lieutenant?" Commander Chakotay asked B'elanna. Even after both joined the crew of Voyager, Chakotay had acted like a father figure to B'elanna and had helped her through many difficult times since living on Voyager.

"Nothing worse than what is to be expected." B'elanna answered. Other than Tom, Chakotay was the only other crew member who saw B'elanna's 'human' half on a regular basis.

Tom, who was pushing Miral's stroller, was immediately approached by Voyager's EMH. "Ah! How did the little one sleep through the night?" the eager Godfather asked.

"Fine, Doc. She woke up several times, but no more than I would think was normal," Tom responded with a slight yawn.

The Doctor grinned, "I see B'elanna has no issue with relinquishing some of the duties on you."

"I just didn't want her to have all the fun," Tom retorted as he carefully pushed Miral next to B'elanna's seat and took his own next to her. They shared a proud smile as the rest of the staff assembled to their own seats.

A weary Kathryn Janeway stood before the group with her loyal cup of coffee before her. "I know you are all eager to get home, and trust me, I am as well. Starfleet, however is worried about our safety as well as the safety of those we shall come in contact with once we reach earth. After lengthy conversations, Admiral Forrester and I have come to the conclusion that once we reach the orbit of Deep Space Nine, we will simply stay as such until Starfleet Medical can determine we're not carrying any pathogens. I informed them that the Doctor would be more than willing to work with them."

"Yes ma'am," answered the hologram.

Janeway continued, "Because of this unforeseen restriction, I am hereby allowing all personal communications once we are in short range distance of Earth, which will be in a little less than three hours," she added with a smile. "I'm sure there a few crew members on here anxious to call home."

The crew smiled as each person thought who their first short distance transmission would be. Most of them had talked with many of their loved ones due to the data stream in the Delta Quadrant, but this was a whole different type of transmission—one with promises of coming home that could be kept.

Captain Janeway, who had most likely been in communication with Admiral Forrester most of the night continued to speak, "It's no secret around here that many of the crew is curious about what should happen to many of them after we depart from Voyager. Because of our strange circumstances, Starfleet really has no idea of how to deal with the us. Admiral Forrester has confirmed to me that any offenses worthy of court-martial will not be pursued without my consent. I see no reason to punish any member of this crew; we have completed our greatest task, getting home. As far as a future in Starfleet, that part has not been figured out. I expect further talks with Admiral Forrester as well as Admiral Paris later today," she dropped her tone and went from Captain to friend. "If I have my way about things, Voyager will continue to serve for Starfleet with as many of her crew that wish to return. We'll see if I can get the Admirals to agree."

Tom smiled and broke the silence after the Captain's speech. "I at least hope you'll give us some shore leave before you expect us to trample across the galaxy again."

Janeway smiled, "I'm sure that can be arranged, Mr. Paris."

As if on cue, Miral woke up and began her cries once again. B'elanna looked up at the captain embarrassed, "Can we be excused, Captain?"

"I think the little one put it perfectly," Janeway responded. "Until we can really do anything, let's concentrate on making sure this ship is tidy to Starfleet standards, at least the standards as we know them. Also, Tom, no need to report to duty today, I'm sure we can manange."

As Voyager's newest family made their way back to their quarters with screaming infant in tow, Tom joked that Miral's fans from the trip to the briefing room were fickle. B'elanna offered a half smile but was more worried about getting back to their quarters before she could be embarrassed anymore than she already was. She never liked making any sort of commotion, even one she had no control over. She was glad when the door closed behind them with a slight whoosh.

The squalling of the computer added to Miral's small shrieks. B'elanna scooped up Miral and moved to the couch to feed her, while Tom moved to the computer console to deal with the other noise making annoyance.

Soon Admiral Paris's face appeared on the screen. "Son," the admiral began with a proud smile. "I have been trying to figure out how to start this conversation since yesterday, and I think the best was is to simply tell you that I'm proud of you, my boy."

Tom's face creased with questions. Deciding it was not yet the best time to ask some of them, he went with the simplest one. "How were you able to contact me? Captain Janeway didn't authorize communication with earth until we were within short range."

Admiral Paris's typically stoic face broke into a gentle smile. "Well, most of us here on earth aren't Admirals with new grandchildren," the older Paris looked Tom straight in the eye. "Now where is the little tyke?"

Tom smiled uncomfortably. Even though he had spoken a few times with his father since Voyager had been in contact with Starfleet, all communication had seemed so formal, barely a 'father and son' affair. It seemed like things were changing and Tom needed to be ready to accept this. "She's being fed right now, it'll be a few minutes, _dad_," Tom had said the word to the Admiral before, but had never really meant it with familial love. He was actually pleased with how nice it sounded when it rolled off his tongue.

Tom and the Admiral talked for a few minutes, exchanging pleasantries and some news from Voyager as well as earth. There were pressing matters for both of them, but some things were better said in person. When B'elanna was done feeding the infant, she put Miral in a faux Admiral jumper given to them by Samantha Wildman and signaled to Tom that Miral was ready for showing off to a proud grandfather.

"Well, I think little Miral here has decided to make her grand appearance," Tom told Admiral Paris. Immediately, the Admiral's face lit up and a sparkle found its way into his eyes. "Well, put her on! Direct orders from Starfleet!"

Tom chuckled and signaled B'elanna to come over. B'elanna was a little hesitant, as she was never sure how the Admiral perceived her, but didn't want to ruin the lovely conversation that had been going on between father and son. She handed Miral to Tom and pulled up another chair to sit on where she would be within the Admiral's sight. Although the older Paris was immediately taken in by his granddaughter, he reserved a warm smile for B'elanna as she sat down. B'elanna was taken aback by how much of her Tom she could see in that smile.

"You two must be the proudest parents around," the Admiral beamed. "She's absolutely gorgeous! I can't wait to see her in person." The Admiral looked down, "I tried to get special permission to be on the team that visits with Voyager today, but I didn't make the cut. This old Admiral doesn't quite have the immune system that some of the younger ones do according to Starfleet Medical," he added with a sigh. "I am, however planning on a grand dinner for you all when you are allowed to board Deep Space Nine. I'm sure I can use my rank to get us a fine meal. I even invited your father, B'elanna. I wasn't sure if I should, but I would feel bad if I was the only proud grandfather there."

Still being cautious of what she said and gauging her own reaction to seeing her father so soon, B'elanna thanked the Admiral, "That's very nice of you; I'm looking forward to it."

The Admiral continued to smile. "As much as I would love to tie up the comm all day, I have some official business I have to attend to. I also promised Captain Janeway I wouldn't spend too much time on this frequency. Congratulations again. You both will make fine parents. Admiral Paris out." The Admiral's face disappeared from the screen and the standard Starfleet insignia graced the screen again.

B'elanna and Tom both sat for a while lost in their own thoughts. Each had issues with their own fathers, and were wondering how things would go once they returned to earth. Tom eventually broke the silence with a yawn.

"Well, since the Captain let me out of duty, I think I am going to fit in a nap while I can," he remarked while strolling over to put Miral in the crib. Walking back over to B'elanna and whispering in her ear he added "I could use someone to cuddle with," in the best sexy voice he could manage.

Tom's sad attempt at arousing her failed miserably. With a laugh she pulled herself out of the chair and walked over to the bed. "As long as you don't expect anything more than cuddling, flyboy." Both kicked off their shoes and pulled off their uniforms, and crawled into bed. It wasn't two minutes before both were sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Although Captain Janeway's shipwide announcement was music to many of the crew's ears, it was a sudden awakening to the Paris-Torres quarters. As both new parents feared, the sudden announcement had also awoken a daughter who, like her parents, did not wish to be disturbed from her slumber. Although he wished to roll back over and attempt to get more rest, Tom decided to play the good daddy and slowly walked around the bed to pick up Miral and coax her back to sleep. B'elanna gave an approving grunt and shoved her head back into her pillow.

"Sorry you had to be woken up, little one," Tom said hugging his daughter. "Ya know? Her voice makes me want to cry sometimes too."

B'elanna, who was pretending to be asleep couldn't help but laugh. Knowing she probably wouldn't be able to get back to a decent slumber; she sat up and watched Tom rock the child to sleep. She had to admit to herself that whatever he had been practicing on the holodeck, it was certainly worth it. Like he had done it a million times before, he rocked the child slowly and with controlled motion. She could see the frustration lining his face when Miral didn't slip off into a dream world. Deciding she should interject before her husband lost too much determination, she gave him some advice. "You know, Tom, she's pretty much slept since yesterday. Maybe she wants to play."

Tom, still wearing his uniform shirt and boxers looked at B'elanna. "I'll admit I practiced a lot of things on the holodeck that the Doctor said would be good skills to know, but I didn't practice that."

B'elanna laughed again. "It's not like you're playing kal-toh with her! Simply entertain her. Peek-a-boo is fine."

Tom got a grin on his face. "Or…" he wondered aloud. "I wonder if Miral here would like to learn about the adventures of Captain Proton." Soon afterward, Miral was propped up on the bed in a haven of pillows, while Tom was animating the adventures of the superhero, even playing multiple parts at times.

B'elanna smiled at the scene and entered the small kitchen. It was lunchtime, and she was hungry. Not reaching a decision of what she would like to eat, she decided to make something that appealed to Tom. Within seconds, two hot pieces of deep dish pepperoni pizza appeared in the replicator. Grabbing the plates and walking back to where Tom was educating Miral about the bravery of Captain Proton, it appeared that Tom had worn his audience out, as Miral was back asleep. B'elanna looked at Tom and he simply shrugged "I guess the adventure was too much for her." Realizing what treat his wife had brought him, his eyes lit up. "You know, I was just wanting some pizza yesterday. You're too good to me," he added with a slight nuzzle to his wife's neck.

B'elanna rolled her eyes in mock sarcasm. "Men! Always with a one track mind," the engineer didn't seem to mind, as she laid the pizza down on a table and was soon wrapped in a passionate embrace. The pizza was almost all but forgotten when the door chime went off. Blushing, the two lieutenants scrambled to find robes while Miral was woken up, once again. B'elanna swept up the youngster and headed to the back corner of their quarters for a feeding session and diaper change, leaving Tom to deal with the door chime. After a last minute self assessment in the mirror and determining he was presentable enough to be seen by whoever was on the other side, he issued an authoritative "Come in."

Harry Kim walked in the door with a small box and glanced around his friends quarters. "Hi Tom," the Ensign eagerly offered. Setting the box down on a table, he looked his friend over. "Tom Paris, proud parent. I think it's a good thing for you." Harry was known for his sincerity and compassion by the crew, and Tom valued his friendship.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm not sure if Captain Proton would approve, but I think it will suit me," Tom said. "I'm sure there will be women by the droves lining up to be Mrs. Harry Kim when we get back."

Both men chuckled and an uneasy pause hung in the air. Both knew their friendship would change with all the events of the past twenty-four hours, but neither knew how to articulate these things. Tom, as usual, was the first to speak. "We'll still be close Harry. Besides, I'm sure we'll need a babysitter occasionally."

Harry Kim smiled warmly at his friend. "Well as long as I'm not on any dates with those 'droves of women'." Harry reached into the box. "You and B'elanna were in such a hurry to get out of the briefing room this morning, you both forgot your PADDs." Handing the electronic pieces to Tom he continued with a mischievous smile "I also have something else for you." Harry pulled two cigars out of the box as well.

Tom laughed. "You know Starfleet really wouldn't approve of this, right?" he questioned while still taking one from Harry's hand.

"There's lot's we've done I don't think Starfleet would care about," Harry responded while pulling the last thing from the box, a lighter. "I think we've broken enough rules that this minor infringement can be overlooked." Harry lit his own cigar and passed the lighter to Tom.

It wasn't long before the two men were talking again like nothing new had changed their friendships. The topics were the usual, arguing over holoprograms, Tom teasing Harry of failed relationships, and talks of practical jokes played. Tom Paris and Harry Kim were good friends, and a few changes in circumstance weren't going to change that.

Soon enough, B'elanna entered with a freshly changed and fed Miral. "Is that smoke I smell?" she wondered aloud. Looking at the grin on the two men's faces she smiled. "I always knew you were a bad influence, Starfleet. Behind that practically perfect act is a mastermind of evil." All three laughed and Miral even gave a coo of approval. B'elanna joined the two men on the couch and cautiously bounced Miral on her knees. "How's the ship looking, Harry?"

"Captain Janeway is on a warpath to make sure Voyager looks top-notch for when the group arrives in a few hours. I even saw her scrubbing a few conduits earlier."

"Voyager's her baby," Tom replied. "She tries not to let things happen to her ship. In her mind, Voyager should look the same as it did seven years ago."

"Unfortunately, she lost most of her support from the crew when it was announced that we were within short range contact of Earth. Chakotay had to convince her that the ship was good enough to be presented." Harry reported.

"Good ol' Janeway," B'elanna responded. "Did you contact your parents, Harry?"

"I tried, but they weren't answering. They must be out."

"Probably getting supplies for your welcome home party," Tom joked. It wasn't to be mean, however. Tom on some level actually envied the relationship Harry had with his parents.

Harry, whose desire to get home seemed to top that of the crew during Voyager's journey in the Delta Quadrant, smiled. "You're probably not too far from the truth."

"So what's the word on what's going to happen to us all?" B'elanna asked, turning to a more serious conversation. Due to Harry's nice demeanor, he was usually in on all ship gossip. He typically wasn't too keen on saying what he had heard, but B'elanna had a feeling the Ensign would have no problem with spilling some rumors now.

"Well," Harry began. "That's the topic that's been all over the ship all day. "I've heard things ranging to parties and receptions to us all being placed in a Starfleet detention. Nothing official has been declared, though. The Captain has asked senior staff to help greet the team coming over from DS9."

"Well, I know we'd love to go." B'elanna began "but we've got other obligations," she added while picking up the infant on her lap.

"That's one of the reasons I'm here, Harry began. The admirals are due to arrive in a few hours and Captain Janeway requests you both be there. Samantha Wildman has already volunteered to watch Miral and Naomi is more than excited at the chance to help. The Captain always wants us to be there early so we are all on the same page."

"Sounds like a plan," Tom said, getting up to put together a diaper bag to leave with the Wildmans.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's alright, B'elanna," Samantha said with a patient smile. "I would have felt the same way leaving Naomi at this time."

B'elanna sighed. She didn't know her attachment to her daughter could become so strong. She felt almost like she was betraying Miral for leaving her with someone else after not even twenty-four hours. These feelings were something new to the half Klingon, which made her all the more frustrated. Blinking back tears beginning to form, she set down the small bag Tom had prepared and began to go over the contents. "Alright, here are a few changes of clothes and some bottles I prepared."

Samantha laughed, "It's amazing, you know. We can create a photonic doctor, but we still have to pump our own milk. Technology is strange."

Tom, who was standing a few feet behind his wife, didn't know this little tidbit and didn't know where B'elanna had found time to do such a tedious task. He simply decided that his wife must have super powers to get everything done like she did. Stepping up he put his hand on B'elanna's shoulder. "It's probably time we should get going, dear."

The new mother nodded in agreement. "Let's go, Tom, before I get weepy." By his look, she knew it was a statement he had never expected her to say. Just like her, he would have to get used to this change. She offered him a weak smile, "I guess sometimes my human half really shines through."

As the door to the Wildman quarters closed, Tom gave his wife a tender kiss. "And nobody says that's a bad thing," he reassured her.

B'elanna smiled. "I don't know who's been teaching you to be so sweet, but I like it. I'll have to tell your Starfleet friend to keep it up."

Tom sneered playfully while the two entered the turbo lift, "who's to say I didn't teach it to myself?"

The two rode in silence the rest of the ride. Neither felt alienated by the silence, in fact it was comforting, as each was thinking about the events of the past day, and speculation of the days to come. Both were mildly interrupted when the lift stopped. Voyager's EMH joined the couple. "Glad to see you both would be able to make it," he said with a smile. Noticing the seriousness of the atmosphere he added, "Am I interrupting?"

"No, Doc, we're fine," Tom began. "We're just thinking about everything that has been going on. It's a lot to handle." Turning to the photonic being he added, "What do you think is going to happen to you on earth?"

"I'm not quite sure. From our previous dealings with Starfleet, I think they recognize me as more than a typical Mark 1. I don't, however, know how close they are to admitting a hologram may have the ability to be a sentient being."

"Well let's hope you're the right person to change their mind," B'elanna chimed in. It wasn't until recently that she was fully convinced she perceived the doctor as a sentient being, as she found it hard as an engineer to see a program in the same light as any humanoid.

As the doors opened, the three made the walk to the conference room, with the new parents fielding questions from the EMH, acting as both a physician and a proud Godfather. When entering the room, Tuvok and Neelix had already beaten them there, with Neelix attempting to convince the security officer of a celebration he wanted to put on that night. As usual, Neelix's chipper attitude against Tuvok's stoic presence was humorous.

Within a minute, the remaining senior officers filed in and afterward Captain Janeway entered the room as well. Although she was considered a good friend by many on board, she always drew a thick line between friendship and her command duties, even if it created a loss of her own freedom. Her presence in the room shushed the few conversations lingering across the table. With her trusty cup of coffee in tow, she laid the PADD down on the table and leaned over her chair. "In less than two hours, the group from Deep Space 9 will be transporting over. Each department will speak with specific members—answering questions, providing information, and easing any worries from Starfleet. I don't think I need to mention how important these meetings are, as they speed up our journey back to earth. Starfleet expects these procedures to last two or three days. There's no way we can remark on every experience we've had in the Delta Quadrant, but another team at Starfleet Headquarters began analyzing logs and sensor readings we hadn't sent before in the data stream as soon as we were in contact range of earth. If everything goes as planned, we should on board Deep Space Nine in a few days and returning to earth at the end of the week." With a tap of the button on her PADD, she transmitted the assignments to each officer. "Are there any new concerns or issues that I need to know about?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, Captain," Neelix began. "Since we're not really doing much work right now, I thought it might be nice to throw a little party in the mess hall tonight. As Chief Moral Officer, I think it would help the crew pass the time while waiting to hear news about getting back home."

Captain Janeway contemplated the notion for a moment while reaching her decision. "Sounds like a good idea to me. I know I sure would enjoy a nice break to let my hair down. Since we're on short notice, feel free to use spare replicator rations, it's not going to matter much in a few days. If there's nothing else, go ahead and start preparing those reports for Starfleet." Her body language shifted, showing her move to a more casual demeanor. "Tom and B'elanna, do you mind if I have a word with you?"

The two Lieutenants stayed behind while the rest of the crew shuffled out, many discussing some of their first plans when returning home. Tom and B'elanna exchanged looks, as neither knew what the captain had in store for them.

"In addition to Starfleet sending a team to Voyager, I have been asked to send a small team of my senior officers to Deep Space Nine. I think due to circumstance, the two of you are the natural choice to be sent over. I was also thinking of sending Harry Kim, if you think that would be the best choice. I ask because you will all be in a decon situation, and will be required to share rather tight quarters. I considered sending the Doctor, but I think his program is needed here."

The couple nodded to one another in mutual agreement and B'elanna spoke up. "I think that's the best choice, Captain."

Kathryn Janeway smiled "I though you would think so. I'll contact Harry. From my understanding, you will return to Deep Space 9 with the Admirals. You will have minimal access to the station, other than the decon areas, but you will be able to meet with anyone on board." She leaned toward the couple, "I hear a couple proud new grandparents onboard have set up for a nice dinner. You both are dismissed. I assume you have a little packing to do."

The couple left the conference room and backtracked to retrieve Miral from the Wildman Quarters. Samantha assured that Miral had been well-behaved and very mild mannered. After thanking Samantha for her time (and Naomi for her help), the couple returned to their own quarters. Tom immediately began packing and organizing, while B'elanna changed and fed a fussy baby. She put Miral in the nicest jumper she could find, as she had permission from Captain Janeway to take Miral to her Starfleet debriefing. She wished Tom would be going with her to discuss how the bridge and engineering worked together, but Tom was assigned to help the Doctor show off sickbay. Carrying the clothed and changed Miral in one arm, she went through the quarters with Tom, making sure they had everything they needed for a few days aboard the station. Satisfied with their work, they enjoyed lunch together before embarking on their Starfleet meetings. Tom walked B'elanna to Engineering, partially to just be sweet, but also so he could ask Vorik to keep her from overexerting herself. Although things we're strange between Tom and Vorik for a while after Vorik's last Pon Farr, the two had worked things out and had mutual respect. Vorik promised to keep B'elanna from working too much before returning to his diagnostic on the warp core emissions.

B'elanna cleaned her workstation calmly and quietly with Miral back in the crook of one arm. When the Starfleet admirals arrived, she was more than ready to get the briefing finished. She didn't recognize either man, which was no surprise, considering her short stint at the Academy. The meeting went well for half an hour, until Miral spit up all over the front of her jumper and required B'elanna's attention. Blushing, the chief engineer excused herself and allowed Vorik to field the questions. She entered the back corner of engineering and changed the now cooing and happy Miral. When she had returned, it seemed Vorik had answered the remainder of their questions and the Admirals were ready to return to the ship. B'elanna said her temporary goodbyes to the ensign and returned with the young admirals to the transporter room. Tom was there waiting for her with their two duffel bags at his feet.

B'elanna sensed Tom's nerves and tried to cheer him up, "You ready to be the poster child, flyboy?"

The upper corners of his mouth broke into a smile as they stepped onto the transporter. "Let's get this show on the road."


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing the sounds of those in the transporter room for even just the milliseconds of lag time between being able to hear those around them, and actually seeing them, Tom Paris could hear his own father's jovial laugh, something rare yet unmistakable to the lieutenant. As the remaining part of his form re-materialized in the room, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever would appear before him.

"Tom! My boy!" Admiral Paris's voice was loud and clear and he stepped toward Tom on the platform. "I never thought this day would come," the Admiral finished with moist eyes. After a genuinely hug, Owen moved toward B'elanna. "And B'elanna! I have always dreamed of meeting you."

B'elanna, who was not accustomed to such attention, gave an awkward smile and thanked the Admiral for his kind greeting. It was at that point, she noticed her own father lingering by the workstation in the room. She stepped off the platform and walked toward him. "D-dad," she said cautiously.

"B'elanna," John Torres almost gasped in a little. "You've turned out to be so beautiful, even more so than I could tell from transmissions."

The half-Klingon blushed. "I guess I didn't turn out so bad." Not knowing how to say it, she simply added, "I'm so sorry." She gave her father a heartfelt hug. "I am so sorry."

The older Torres consoled his daughter, "It's not your fault, B'elanna. It never was. I was the one who ran away. I didn't want to try. I gave up when it became difficult. I can see now how foolish I was. You would have been worth making the effort." He smiled warmly at her. "Now where's this granddaughter I've been waiting so much to see?"

B'elanna reached down and softly woke up the sleeping Miral. "Shhh shhh," she cooed to attempt to calm down the waking infant.

John broke in, "Last time I asked you hadn't decided. What did you name her?"

"We decided to name her Miral," B'elanna said sheepishly. "It seemed honorable."

"A fitting choice," the John concluded while taking the infant form B'elanna's arms. "She has your eyes, B'elanna; wide open and deep."

"Funny," B'elanna mused. "That's usually not the first thing people notice she got from me," she added with a small smile.

"Something I've learned," John began "is that those things shouldn't matter." He looked his daughter square in the eyes. "I lost you once because of my ignorance. I'm not going to do it again."

At that point, a flustered Dr. Bashir entered the room. "I knew since I was getting here late that both of you would break the rules I established," he said glaring at the two grandfathers in the room. "This is especially alarming from YOU, Admiral."

Owen Paris smiled. "Well, Doctor, I decided health risks were worth it. John and I discussed it and from our understanding, this means we must also go through decon."

Dr. Bashir shook his head. "I know when to admit when I've been beaten." It was obvious on the Chief Medical Officer's face that he expected such a response from the Admiral. "Security, please allow for site to site transport of these five." Within seconds, the group was gone and the doctor was left to shake his head."

As the group found themselves in the 'decon', a pair of connected living quarters modified with ventilation systems, Tom Paris grinned at his father, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that whole exchange was totally staged."

The Admiral returned the exact same grin, "He owed me a favor. I must be honest, it was John's idea. I can see where B'elanna gets her problem solving skills. I just knew what strings to pull to make it happen."

"Well it's nice to see you two have bonded," B'elanna noted. She looked at her husband, "We better watch out, Tom. They can double team us now."

"Well as long as they want to double team by tag-teaming changing diapers, I can handle that," Tom said.

"We'll see about that," Owen answered. "I think it's about time I get to see that grandchild. Why don't you kids go unpack and us grandpas will watch the baby. I happen to know the bedroom on the left has one large bed, while the other room has two twin size that John and I can use."

"I see you've planned more than you let on," B'elanna said while picking up a duffel bag. "Come on, Tom, let's go get this done."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tom answered playfully. Trailing his wife into the master bedroom, he pondered aloud. "This isn't the way I thought this would happen, but it seems like both our dads are willing to try to start over."

"We'll see how long that lasts," B'elanna answered. "I just can't help but thinking this is all way to easy. For the past seven years, nothing has been sure and nothing as been safe, so how am I immediately supposed to expect that seven years out of the quadrant, and everything is fixed? Things don't work that way."

Tom sat his wife down on the bed. "I know things have never turned out easy for you. And I must admit, I'm a little wary of this sudden change of heart as well, but let's not dismiss it totally. Maybe we have all changed more than we thought. It's worth giving it a fair chance. They both seem like they want to be involved, and I'm willing to give it a shot."

"You're probably right," B'elanna conceded. "It's just so hard to accept that we're home, much less that things I've thought would never happen my whole life are all of a sudden happening."

"Do you think I'm not wondering the same thing? I know it's almost beyond belief, but let's not squander something we might have." Tom answered while unzipping a bag and pulling out packed uniforms and placing them in a drawer.

B'elanna always hated to admit when she was being unreasonable, but she knew Tom wasn't expecting her to out and out admit it. Changing the topic was more her style. "I wonder if we're expected to be in uniform, and if we are, should we replicate the newer style?"

Tom smiled at his wife, "Always the engineer! You just can't help but wonder about everything, can you?"

At that moment, Miral's whimpering in the other room turned into loud insistent shrieks. Almost immediately, a knock followed and Admiral Paris entered the bedroom. "I think it's time this little one go back to her parents," he said while handing the Miral to his son. "I think she may need to be changed," he concluded.

"Thanks, dad," Tom replied. Pulling the diaper bag to the floor, he changed the diaper as efficiently as he had done the first time. Proud of his work, he put the diaper in the trash to be recycled and found a fresh jumper to put Miral in. Working the infant into the outfit, he looked up at his father. "So what exactly are we here to do?"

"Well it's apparent that the crew of Voyager is diverse. We need some representatives of the crew to decide with Starfleet what to do with the crew. Not all members will receive the same treatment, but Starfleet wishes to do what they deem fair," Admiral Paris's eyes fell, "I know it's not what Starfleet _should_ be doing, but it's what they have decided."

B'elanna's jaw almost dropped, "You mean it's going to be up to us to determine who gets commissioned and who gets promoted?"

The admiral's eyes became stone cold, "Yours and Ensign Kim's as soon as he gets here."

"I don't think I like that," B'elanna noted. "It's not right to put some of the crew over others. We all did our jobs, it just happens that some people had more glamorous duties."

"That's the same position your captain takes," Owen responded. "Maybe with some luck, you can convince Starfleet to think the same way." As he had an ability to do, there was a visual change as the admiral went from official business to dealing with family. "Let's put all that behind us for the moment. Your dad has replicated us a fine meal. Let's just enjoy that and worry about this business in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

"I was wondering if you'd ever get here, Harry," Tom Paris said with a mouthful of smoked salmon. Harry Kim appeared in the middle of the living room with a small duffel bag.

"Well I'm glad to see you guys didn't put yourselves out waiting for me," the Ensign retorted back.

"There's always room for one more," Admiral Paris said while getting up to pull over a chair. "I'm sure John replicated more than enough food for all of us."

The older Torres smiled sheepishly, "I had no clue how much to make, so I guess I went overboard."

"Don't worry about it, B'elanna said with a small smile. Starfleet here can put his share of food away." The engineer turned to Harry, "what took you so long?"

Harry Kim smiled. "Starfleet seemed to be more interested in asking questions about Seven than learning about our findings in Astrometrics. It was at least an hour before the conversation even turned to our work."

"Well there's nothing more interesting than the Borg," Tom replied. Realizing Harry had not had a formal introduction, he stood up to perform the honors. "Harry, this is my father…." Tom stopped there as he did not know how he should introduce his father. His face crinkled in frustration as he tried to cover his mistake.

"Owen Paris," the older man shook Harry's hand. "It's Admiral in any official conversation, I'm sure you know, but someone who is such a good friend of my son and his family," the Admiral said with a warm smile, "I certainly don't mind calling me Owen."

B'elanna stood as well. "And this is my father, John Torres."

The older Torres smiled, "no real confusion, you can just call me John."

Harry smiled while shaking his hand, "I'm sure I can remember that, sir."

Although the group vowed not to talk about work to be done during the remainder of dinner, the topic kept coming up. Harry was informed of the work to be done tomorrow and B'elanna continued to voice her disdain for Starfleet's decision. The end of dinner was signified by a beginning of a whimper from Miral's carrier at B'elanna's feet.

"It's feed and change time," B'elanna said while getting up from the table. She turned to her husband, "Do you care to join me."

Tom, who was not a dense man, got the message quickly. "Of course," he said while wiping off his mouth and excusing himself from the table. He followed his wife into their bedroom.

B'elanna wasn't two steps in before her rant began. "We've all given way too much. We've contributed more knowledge to Starfleet than any ship in the Alpha Quadrant!"

"I know that as well as you do." Tom said while beginning to rub his wife's shoulders. "And we're going to do our best to make sure Starfleet can see that. We won't give up until they at least understand where we're coming from."

"That's just it," B'elanna sighed. "Starfleet _can't_ understand our point of view. They see our journey as simply a seven year assignment. They don't understand that Voyager was our home. We were not simply doing our jobs for the sake of careers, we we're fighting to survive. With how many times we narrowly escaped death, we learned to be more than just a crew, we were a family in every sense of the word." Slightly exasperated, she finished her tirade and finished changing Miral's diaper before beginning to feed her.

Tom didn't know what to say. Although he felt his wife to be a passionate woman, she was rarely passionate like this. It was something he was unfamiliar with and although he normally enjoyed B'elanna's 'human' side, he was more familiar with the aggressive Klingon half. "You have my word, B'elanna, I will stay by your side and defend the crew of Voyager as long as we have to."

B'elanna looked Tom in the eye, "I find new reasons each day for loving you."

After rejoining the rest of the detainees in decon, the group sat in the living area and talked of anything and everything while passing around the infant. John and Owen both shared embarrassing stories about their children, while Harry was more than happy to supply equally awkward stories of times on Voyager. Tom and B'elanna tried to retaliate, but their efforts failed. Not even accounts of Harry's extreme relationships could break through stories of rendezvous in Engineering. The new parents finally gave up and just accepted the good-natured teasing. As it approached twenty-one hundred hours, Miral issued another set of cries and the rest of the circle began to yawn. An agreement was met that it was bedtime with the new family entering one room, the grandparents entering another, and Harry Kim plumping the pillows on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

As the computer signified it was time to wake up, Tom Paris rolled over to snuggle with his wife and let out a sigh. The computer had not waken up Miral, and after waking up every two hours with parents switching off 'shifts', both were exhausted. "Computer, initiate alarm again in ten minutes." The pilot took a deep breath smelling his wife's hair, murmured a muffled, "I love you," and collapsed back into some much needed sleep.

Harry Kim, efficient as usual, didn't utilize the snooze component on his alarm. The Ensign showered fairly quickly, changed into uniform and began a transmission with his parents. It was mid morning for them, so he knew they would most likely be up and planning the day's activities.

"Hello, Harry," his mother said with a warm smile. "I was hoping you would talk to us before work today. How are you feeling? Are you eating enough?"

Harry Kim smiled. His mother was always watching out for him, and although it annoyed him at one point in time, he was happy with the attention. "Yes, mom, I'm fine. Of course, Starfleet's casserole doesn't compare against yours," he added with a smile.

"Of course they don't!" she exclaimed. "And I bet after seven years, you have also forgotten how wonderful mine is. I'll pick up enough things to make it later this week."

"That sounds great," Harry concluded. "Where's dad at?"

"Oh your father's in the garden. I'll get him in here." Her small frame disappeared from the picture and Harry could hear a door open. "Honey come here! Harry is asking about you." In a few seconds, both appeared before Harry. His father was covered in dirt smudges but smiling.

"Good to see you again, Harry. I see you've made it aboard the station."

"Got here last night," Harry reported. "Starfleet is talking to us later today to help determine the fate of Voyager and her crew."

"Well you have nothing to worry about, son. I'm sure Starfleet will give you a promotion or two!" his dad said proudly.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Harry began with a crinkled brow. "I'm sure all of the Starfleet member of the crew will be treated well, but I'm not sure about those who aren't Starfleet."

"You're worried about Tom and B'elanna, aren't you?" his mom cut in. Noticing Harry's perplexed look, she added "mothers know these things, and you've always cared deeply about your friends."

Harry sighed, "Seven years, and I'm still an open book to you."

His father nodded, "It's amazing the things she knows. I'm convinced she's an empath sometimes."

A grin that mirrored Harry's own appeared on her face. "Just a concerned mother. Are you sure you're getting enough to eat, Harry? You have to keep up your strength."

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. I've got to run now. Everyone else should be up in a few minutes so I have to make sure I'm ready to go."

"Alright, son. Just remember to call your mother and me sometime. We worry about you still."

"Will do, dad," Harry promised. "I'm sure I'll talk to you later. Harry out."

Harry smiled after ending the transmission and grabbed his PADD to do some last minute reviewing before the day's meetings with Starfleet. He wanted to make sure he could speak for every member of the crew without pause to make a better impression on Starfleet.

The alarm went off again and B'elanna was the one to react this time. "Computer, disengage alarm." As the shrill chirp silenced she let out a deep sigh. "Come on Tom, we've got to get up."

Tom kissed B'elanna on the cheek and smirked, "I could think of a couple things we could do instead."

B'elanna sat up and stretched, "If you want to explain why we're late to Starfleet in front of your father, it sounds good to me, Flyboy."

Tom gave a playful sigh, "Shot down again. I guess it's shower time then."

B'elanna stopped and grinned. "I was just thinking I could use a shower as well." She trailed her husband into the sonic shower while leaving Miral close to the door."

Owen Paris entered the living area and found Harry Kim on the couch reading off a PADD. "Tom told me you were the ideal Starfleet officer, but I've rarely seen one as dedicated as you."

Harry Kim blushed a little. Although he always gave his best in all his work, he never knew how to react to praise. "Thank you, sir. I simply try to do my best."

The Admiral joined Harry on the couch, "I'm sure Tom has learned a lot from you. He's a new man, it seems."

"I think all Tom needed was a fresh start," Harry began. "From the first time I met Tom at Quark's he seemed to just need a chance to prove himself. To be honest, other crew members suggested I stay away from him, but Tom always seemed genuine to me. I think Captain Janeway knew that as well. I always wondered why she picked him to be an observer like she did."

"That makes two of us," Owen concurred. "I know that I owe her a large 'thank you', however." His eyes lowered and he looked Harry in the eye, "I believe I owe you one as well. You have been an example and a good friend to Tom. I just hope I haven't done too much to destroy a relationship."

Harry's face became serious, "I think being gone for seven years gives you both that fresh start you need. Tom just needs a fair chance to show that he's changed, and I'm sure B'elanna can keep him in line," he added.

Both men chuckled. "Those two do seem like quite the pair," Owen agreed. "She's just enough Klingon to keep things interesting for him, and her engineering background can help with keeping him in line."

"He also does the same with her," Harry added. "It's amazing how well they compliment one another."

In perfect timing, the complimenting couple emerged from their bedroom with Miral's carrier on the crook of Tom's arm.

"I told you we'd be late," B'elanna said with a playful shove to Tom's shoulder.

"Oh we're just early," Owen said. "There's still an hour before we're expected anyway. What should we call up for breakfast? There's a great omelet recipe on board here."

"I know I wouldn't mind an omelet," Tom said while setting down Miral's carrier.

"Sounds good to me," B'elanna agreed. "Is my dad up yet?"

Owen laughed a little. "John apparently hasn't spent too much time in space. He's still having a hard time adjusting to the vacuum of space. He didn't really keep his dinner from last night."

"It's easy to forget that those who weren't always in space have a hard time adjusting," Tom replied. I don't think I can even tell a difference, although for how long we've been in space, earth may feel like a whole new experience."

The Admiral called up omelets for the four and they sat around the table enjoying the breakfast before an uncertain day.


End file.
